


"Injury"

by lovedbysatan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Hideyoshi Nagachika - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kaneki ken - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbysatan/pseuds/lovedbysatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is depressed because he has come to realize that Hide knew about him being a ghoul. Hide realizes this and tries to comfort Kaneki. Their relationship as friends evolves quickly as more than one confession takes place, and Kaneki enters his first mating cycle. AU set after Nishki attacks Hide.</p>
<p>This is my third post and my first smut, so I hope it isn't too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Injury"

**Author's Note:**

> Italics represent what Kaneki is thinking

_This is not okay. Nothing is ever going to be okay after what happened today. I tried so hard. I did everything I could to keep him safe. But I messed up. I really messed up. I began to spend less time with him, so he didn’t get involved. I kept him away from Anteiku so that he didn’t get eaten on the way out. I even lied to him. I’ve never lied to him before. And now Hide is hurt because of me._

 

_Nishki hurt him, because of me. Because I was weak, because I didn’t think Hide would still like me after what I’ve become. I was so terrified that I’d lose him that i became a monster. To think, that me, a bookworm, would become a monster. One who could, well, hurt someone else. But even with the way I am now, Hide still got hurt. So here we are, above Anteiku. Me and Hide. Him sleeping, with a few injuries, and me watching over him._

 

_Hide’s hair still looks so soft. Even with flakes of dried blood in it, and it being held down by bandages. His face is calm, cool. There is a little bit of sweat on his forehead, and his eyebrows are slightly furrowed. He seems, uncomfortable. He looks like he’s in pain. And it’s all my fault._

 

Hide groaned softly as he shifted in his sleep. _He must really be in pain_ Kaneki thought a _nd its because, I didn’t protect him._ Tears began to stream down Kaneki’s cheeks and onto Hide. “I’m sorry Hide,” Kaneki cried, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I’m a terrible friend who put you in danger.” Hide groaned a bit more, almost as if he was trying to say something, but Kaneki didn’t notice. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you Hide. I promised myself that I would not that I’m different, but I just couldn’t do it and I’m sorry.” Kaneki lowered his head onto Hide’s stomach and continued to cry. “I’m such a bad friend Hide, all I ever do is use you and I rely too much on you all the time. You should just get as far away from me as you can Hide.”

 

Kaneki felt a slight shift beneath him, and looked up to see Hide sitting up. “Hide! Please stop, lay down! You shouldn’t be moving; you got hurt… Because of-”

 

“Kaneki, that’s wrong.” Hide stated. Kaneki jumped back at the sudden sternness of Hide’s voice. _I guess he’s angry. I’d be angry too if this happened to me though._ Kanji thought. “Kaneki,” Hide began, this time more quietly after seeing his best friend jump in slight fear, “I’m not angry at you. And you don’t need to apologize.”  

 

“But-”

 

“Please, Kaneki.” Kaneki stopped himself from saying another word and sniffled in response instead. “Kaneki I’m not angry because I was prepared for this outcome. Granted I expected it to come a lot later than now.” _What does he-_ “In more simple words, Kaneki, I knew for a long time that you are a ghoul. I’ve noticed that you’ve been different since you’re surgery. You’re not eating at Big Mama when we go anymore, you only drink coffee, and you’ve begun to distance yourself from me.” _He knew?! Hide knew this whole time!! I’m such an-_ “ AND don’t you DARE call yourself an idiot Kaneki.”

“But, how did you, when did you-” Kaneki started

 

“I’ve pretty much known since you started working here,” Hide interrupted, “And today was my conformation.” Kaneki inhaled suddenly. _He’s gonna turn me in to the CCG, or maybe he’s gonna turn everyone here in. Maybe he won’t like me anymore. I bet he already hates me. He-_ “KA-NE-KI,” Hide said softly, “I don’t care that you’re a ghoul. It doesn’t mind me that everyone around here is a ghoul, although I don’t want to get eaten. But most importantly, you having become a ghoul doesn’t change the way that I feel about you.”

 

“The, the way you feel about me?” Kaneki asked. “So you don’t mind us still being friends, because I still-”

 

“Kaneki. I don’t want us to be best friends anymore. I don’t even want us to be friends anymore. I-“

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Kaneki, for the first time in his life, interrupted. 

 

“Kaneki, I-“

 

“HIDE YOU CAN”T LEAVE ME!” Kaneki screamed. “I can’t go on living like this without you. Everything I’ve done has been to keep you safe. I pushed you away because I didn’t want you getting hurt. I kept this part of me hidden because I thought that you weren’t going to like me. I’ve become this monster that doesn’t belong anywhere, and you’re the only person who has ever made me feel like I belonged. So, please, just don’t leave me.”

 

“Kaneki, I was trying to say that-”

 

“You’re going to turn me in.” Kaneki whispered. “Or that you don’t want to be around me again? Or that you-“

 

“KANEKI I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU’VE CHANGE RECENTLY I STILL LOVE YOU!” Hide hollered. Kaneki’s mind went blank. _What did he say?_ “Kaneki Ken, ever since we were little I was always drawn to you. You’re like this piece of art to me. And I thought that I wasn’t allowed to touch you, to have you; but the more time we spent together the more I wanted you. Every girlfriend I’ve ever had was a cheap substitute for you. And I only realized this when you went to the hospital. I only realized this when I almost lost you, forever.”

 

“Hide, I-“

 

“Kaneki, thank you for protecting me today. But I’m not some weak little flower that needs protecting, If anything, I’m a big strong sunflower,” Hide laughed. “And maybe you don’t love me back the same way I do. But I’m ok with that. I was prepared to make that sacrifice. But I don’t want you to beat yourself up inside. Because,” Hide’s voice began to waver, “Because Kaneki Ken I am so in love with you that, that I would do anything for you. I’m so in love with you that I could never hurt you, and, god forbid, if i ever hurt you I might die myself.” Hide stated with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Oh Hide,” Kaneki cried while practically jumping into Hide’s arms, “I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long. You were the first and only person asides from my mother that made me feel like I belonged. You cared about me so much that I fell in love with you instantly. When I became a ghoul, I-I thought that I could never get you to love me. I thought that you would treat me like I was some monstrosity that shouldn’t exist. And I truly believed that all of your kindness had been wasted on me. Hide, I love you more than anything else in my whole world.”

 

Kaneki looked up to see Hide crying and smiling while simultaneously looking surprised. Hide looked at Kaneki to see the exact same thing. The pair then both proceeded to release a weak laugh and then look away from each other, embarrassed. “Kaneki,” Hide said resulting in Kaneki looking forwards. Once their eyes met, Hide moved his face towards Kaneki’s, and his arms around his head, to pull his black haired companion into a kiss. But just before their lips met, Hide stopped. “May I?” he questioned. Kaneki responded with a resounding yes and accepting head nod only seconds before being pulled into a deep kiss. Kaneki’s first kiss, Hide’s first kiss, and their first union as a pair. 

 

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before Kaneki managed to slip off the chair he was in, and fall to the floor. Hide on the other hand was pulled down with Kaneki, but because he was sitting up in bed, instead nocked his head into his right knee. Touka walked into quite a sight, Hide rubbing his head and his knee, Kaneki blushing on the floor, and the two sniffling like they had contracted the flu. Touka managed to hold her composure before asking if the pair was doing ok. “I think we’re doing ok, how about you Kaneki do you think we’re doing ok?” Hide asked almost robotically.

 

“Ah, well, yes Touka. Hide and I seem to be doing alright. actually, you see, we were just talking about going home. and uh, in fact; I was going to bring Hide home.” Kaneki replied, clearly flustered. 

 

“Ok then,” Touka began, “Because we’re about to close up shop downstairs, and this isn’t exactly the greatest place to sleep overnight Hideyoshi-Kun.”

 

“Oh uh, yes. I guess I’ll go home then.” Hide replied.

 

“Yea, good idea Hide.” Kaneki chimed in.

 

“Well, Ok then.” Touka said while turning to leave. “Oh, and by the way, everyone and their mother heard your little ‘talk’. So tomorrow is gonna be lots of fun Kaneki.” Touka said while closing the door on two very red faces.

 

______________________________

 

The walk home was an interesting one to say the least. Kaneki was quietly helping Hide walk. And Hide was quietly accepting the help, but what was unsaid really set the mood. Both parties were quite red in the face. Kaneki was embarrassed because he had managed to release 15 years worth of pent up love for Hide in less than a minute, and Hide was embarrassed because asides from almost dying today he managed to confess his love for his best friend, and get the most amazing kiss of his life so far. It was really a comical scene. Said scene was only made better by the entering to Hide’s apartment. 

 

“Hide, how are you going to get to your apartment?” Kaneki asked.

 

“What do you mean Kaneki?” Hide replied.

 

“Well, you’re on the second floor. And you can’t exactly walk well after what happened today, so how are you going to get up there?” Kaneki stated. Hide simply looked at Kaneki, and years of the pair being together resulted in Kaneki knowing exactly what Hide wanted. Hide wanted to be carried up the stairs. Not a piggy back, or even just conventional carrying. No, Hide wanted to be carried bridal style up the stairs. And 1/2 ghoul Kaneki Ken was the only person who could complete such a task. 

 

In order to escape as much embarrassment as possible, Kaneki preformed the feat of strength rather quickly. Kankei quickly took Hide into his arms and ran up the steps, two at a time, until he reached the second floor. Then, just as quickly as it started, Hide’s feet were back on the ground and the two were walking towards the apartment once more. But Hide had gotten what he had wanted, and Kaneki was blushing in excitement. For Hide, it was a two for one deal. 

 

Kaneki fumbled around for his set of keys to Hide’s apartment to no avail, so instead they used Hide’s keys to gain entrance. Once inside, Kaneki helped Hide remove his shoes and make his way to the bathroom. Hide needed a shower for two reasons. One reason was that he needed to make sure that his open wounds remained clean, and the second reason was that Kaneki needed a breather. Hide realized the second reason before the first and took his leave. But a difficulty arose.

 

“Kaneki, um, this is sorta embarrassing to ask, but can you help me get undressed. I’m in a lot of pain and don’t want to get more hurt.” _I guess that that’s a valid reason_ Kaneki thought as he entered the bathroom to see Hide struggling to remove his shirt.

 

“Hide, stop moving. I’ll help.” Kaneki said while approaching Hide. Removing Hide’s shirt was ok. However, Kaneki became flustered when he realized he had to remove Hide’s pants as well. To do so efficiently, Kaneki crouched down and began to fumble with Hide’s belt. After quickly removing the belt, Kaneki moved to removing Hide’s pants. First he unbuttoned them, then he pulled down the fly, and lastly he pulled down the pants. 

 

Kaneki winced slightly at the pungency of Hide’s scent. His senses were immediately overwhelmed with the feeling of spring. His skin became warm, and his eyes squinted slightly. his breathing became calm and his nostrils were exploding with the sensation of flowers, grass, and some sweat. Kaneki’s face was instantaneously mere inches from Hide’s penis. Kaneki’s eyes went wide and he fell back, hitting his head on the bathroom door.

 

“I guess I should have told you that I ran out of underwear this morning, huh?” Hide laughed while covering himself. Hide turned to see Kaneki’s face completely red and in utter horor. “Kaneki? Kaneki! Kaneki, I’m so sorry, are you ok!” Hide said while coming down to the floor beside Kaneki. “Kaneki, really I’m sorry. I forgot until you were right there and it was already too late, Kaneki I’m really sorry are you ok?” Hide questioned frantically.

 

“You-”, Kaneki started, “Hide you smell really good.”

 

“What.” Hide asked, dumbfounded.

“Hide, you smell really really good,” Kaneki repeated while sitting up. “Hide, I know this is sudden, but I’m going to tell you something that you need to hear.” Hide simply nodded in approval. “I think, I think I just entered my first ‘heat’.”

 

“Ok?” Hide questioned, “What is a ‘heat’?”

 

“A ‘heat’ is pretty much the term used for mating season for a ghoul. ‘Heat’s’ are always different per ghoul and are activated when a ghoul feels a deep connection with their mate. Deep enough to conceive a child.” Kaneki explained.

 

“Ok, so in other words you’re horny?” Hide asked.

 

“Yeah, but because I have Rize’s ghoul parts inside of me, I’m going through a female heat, which means I um… It means I need something to well.” Kaneki drifted off. His breathing became heavier, and his face somewhat more lewd. “I need something to, _finish_ inside of me.” Kaneki finished. 

 

“Um, I think I get what you’re saying.” Hide said as he stood up, “So lets go to another room.” Hide reached down and grabbed Kaneki’s shoulder which resulted in the most erotic noise that Hide had heard in his entire life. This was even more surprising because it came from Kaneki, who just a few minutes ago was embarrassed carrying Hide up the stairs. Their eyes met and Hide felt some animalistic impulse take over him. Kaneki looked like he was suffering. He was squirming on the cold bathroom floor, and Hide needed to help him. 

 

Hide swept Kaneki up in his arms and quickly ran with him into his bedroom and tossed him on the bed, only Hide wasn’t strong enough to make it the whole way and he ended up landing on top of Kaneki, which resulted in another moan. The two were face to face, Hide had one knee between Kaneki’s legs, and both his arms beside of Kaneki’s head, but it was Kaneki who made the first move. Driven by pure instinct, Kaneki pulled Hide into a deep kiss while simultaneously rocking his hips against Hide’s. Both Hide and Kaneki moaned mid-kiss. Kaneki’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head that is how good it felt. But then it got better. 

 

Hide pushed his tongue into Kaneki’s mouth and intertwined it with Kaneki’s own. And just as Kaneki pulled back and moaned in excitement, Hide bit into Kaneki’s neck. Kaneki screamed in pleasure and his arms began to shake around Hide’s neck. Hide then pulled back to observe his masterpiece. Kaneki lay there on his bed, groaning from pure animalistic pleasure. Hide went to move back down, but Kaneki stopped him. “Switch” was all that Kaneki could muster, but Hide understood. Hide lifted Kaneki up, and sat back down with his black haired lover on his lap, and pulled him into another kiss. This one was full of lust like the last, but it also had years of love, compassion, and connection built in. 

 

Kaneki broke off the kiss and sat up straight on Hide’s lap, grinding his butt on the growing lump beneath it. Kaneki then ripped off his sweater and shirt, tearing them in the process, and pushed Hide down onto the bed. Hide had never thought that Kaneki liked control, but he had read about how female ghouls were always aggressive when mating. All he could manage to do was smile and laugh when Kaneki kissed Hide’s neck. But Hide cried out in pleasure when Kaneki bit him, drawing a single bead of blood. “Kaneki, I _NEED_ to take off some clothes.” Hide managed to moan and Kaneki kept licking him. Hide heard Kaneki moan deep in his neck something that sounded like me too.

The pair then, very quickly, sat up and removed every article of clothing they had and then jumped back on the bed, laughing and yelling. Kaneki quickly reasserted his position of startling Hide and started to, once more, grind his rear into Hide’s groin. But this time resulted in a different response. Hide sat up, and kissed Kaneki on his lower lip, slowly down his neck, and then ended up on his collar bone, each kiss resulting in a mark and a moan from Kaneki. Kaneki was dripping on Hide’s stomach, and Hide had drenched Kaneki’s butt, but the two ignored that. Hide ran his hands through Kaneki’s black hair, and his pinky finger got caught on Kaneki’s eyepatch band. Hide then pulled at the strand to reveal the most beautiful sight he had every seen. Kaneki’s kakugan was a soul wrenching, life changing, crimson iris and a pure black abyssal black surrounding. Below that, his cheeks were a soft pink, cotton candy like in consistency, and glistening with sweat. 

 

“You. Are. Beautiful.” Hide said as he stared in awe of the Kaneki before him. This was the Kaneki he had dreamed of. This was the Kaneki he had fallen in love with. This was the Kaneki that he was going to have for the rest of his life. To Hide, this ethereal artistic masterpiece was what he saw all the time, and what he had always wanted. Tears rolled down Hide’s face as Kaneki went in for another kiss. This one was light and sweet; a simple connection of their lips. 

 

“I love you too, Kaneki smiled.” Kaneki then pulled Hide closer to him, tugging at his hair until their noses were pressed together. The 1/2 ghoul smiled and said, “Hide, I’m ready now. You can start.” Kaneki moved off of Hide to allow the other room, but Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand and stopped him. 

 

“Kaneki, it’s not like I’m just gonna force myself into you, we’re gonna work at it little by little. So you tell me if your uncomfortable ok?” Hide stated. Kaneki just smile and nodded his head with an approving mmhhmm. Hide then crawled along his bed to his nightstand, and rummaged through it for necessities. _This is the Hide I fell in love with. The kind, compassionate, smart, over planning person who always thought my opinion was important. This Hide, who needed protecting more than anyone, but never took it. My selfless hero. This is who I want to spend the rest of my life with._ Hide returned with lube and condoms. “Gotta play it safe, ya know,” Hide said smiling. 

 

He was just about to open a condom when Kaneki stopped him. “Hide, human diseases wont affect me, and ghoul diseases wont affect you. Plus, this is my first time and, well um-”

 

“This is my first time too, but I thought it would be safer,” Hide responded.

 

“Well, yes it is safer, but my, uh, heat wont end without some…” Kaneki trailed off embarrassed. 

 

“Oh.” Hide said wide eyed. “I didn’t think of that. yea, you’re right. To calm you down, I guess I could break the rules.”

 

“Thank you.” Kaneki moaned.

 

Hide started with kissing Kaneki one last time, “Remember, tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop,” hide whispered as he pulled away. Kaneki simply nodded as Hide popped the cap on the lube. Kaneki layed back and positioned himself comfortably. once he was ready, he gave the thumbs up, and Hide started. Hide first kissed Kaneki’s inner thigh, then he slowly made his way up and around until he was just below Kaneki’s belly button. Hide then pulled back and poured some of the lube on his index finger, and made his way to Kaneki’s hole. Hide started by simply rubbing the lube around in a circle, which resulted in quite the positive response from Kaneki. each revolution resulted in a soft squeaky moan from Kaneki, the like of which had never been seen before. Hide pulled back for a second and then returned with more lube, this time causing Kaneki to flinch from the unexpected cold. Hide jumped up and asked Kaneki, “Are you ok?”. With a nod from Kaneki insinuating that he, in fact, was ok, Hide continued. This time he was moving forward. Hide slowly pressed one finger in resulting in the loudest moan from Kaneki he had heard all night. He looked up to check if he was ok, and then continued on. 

 

Hide began to move his finder around inside Kaneki, slowly and passionately loosening him up, while also looking for his sweet spot. After judging that Kaneki had loosened up well enough, Hide lubed up his middle finger and then pressed inside. This time, Kaneki’s legs spasmed, and his dick flinched along with an extremely erotic moan. Hide looked up once more to check on Kaneki to see him covering his face with his arms. Hide moved up slowly, while still stretching Kaneki, and licked his nipple lightly before giving it a bite. Kaneki’s mouth opened wide, and he was in so much pleasure that no noise came from him. Hide took this as a good sign and pressed on.

 

Hide lubed up for a third time and then pressed his ring finger into Kaneki. once he was all the way in he was able to feel around with much better range. Hide even found Kaneki’s sweet spot. He knew he had found it because Kaneki’s entire body rose up, and his dick began to run onto his stomach like a faucet. Hide hit the spot again and again until Kaneki started crying with pleasure. Hide then added his pinky finger to see how well Kaneki had stretched out. His pinky slid easily inside and with that, Kaneki was ready.

 

Hide slowly pulled his fingers out, resulting in some squeaks from Kaneki, but no pain. Hide then moved up towards Kaneki saying, “I think you’re ready. Do you want to do this?” Kaneki nodded yes and mouthed that he was ready. “Ok” he replied right before he placed a slight kiss on Kaneki’s lips. Hide then positioned himself between Kaneki’s legs and lubed up again. Slowly Hide pressed the head of his penis into Kaneki, taking breaks every couple of seconds to let Kaneki breathe or simply calm down. It took about a minute until Hid was fully inside. “I’m gonna move now, ok?” Hide asked.

 

“Yes. Yes Hide please, _please,_ start moving.” Kaneki pleaded. With that Hide pulled back and pushed in, moaning the whole way through. He did so again and again, each with a little break until he heard something surprising. “Faster.” Kaneki moaned. Hide sped up slightly. each thrust went from a 5 second interval to a 3 second interval between them. “Faster” Kaneki ordered, this time staring at Hide with aphrodisia filled eyes. Hide decreased the intervals from 3 seconds to once second. This went on for about a minute before Kaneki grabbed Hide and pulled him down forcefully. Kaneki quietly slithered, “I want you to fuck me as fast and as hard as you can.” 

 

Hide then pulled back and repositioned himself at the edge of the bed, with Kaneki’s legs in the air. Hide then started move again, back and forth as fast as he could and Kaneki screamed with pleasure. Hide leaned down and pressed Kaneki’s mouth on his own, while concurrently rubbing his hands all over Kaneki’s ivory skin. One hand ended up on Kaneki’s stomach, the other ended up on his nipple. Hide kept roughly pounding into Kaneki until he felt felt clench up. Hide too felt his release near. Hide then pulled off and very gently started to stoke Kaneki’s penis. within 30 seconds of that, along with Hide’s increase in speed, Kaneki came so forcefully that cum managed to hit Hide on his chest. Hide then came inside Kaneki with strength that his legs became weak and he fell on top of his dark haired lover.

 

The two were panting, drenched in sweat, and exhausted. Hide quickly pulled out of Kaneki and laid down at his side on the edge of the bed. “Never in my entire life, have I ever felt so great before.” Hide exhaled. “Have you Kaneki?” Hide asked. Kaneki sat up in response and had Hide move further onto the bed. “Kaneki?” Hide questioned, “Are you ok?”

 

Kaneki turned around to face Hide, and with a blissful smile said, “I’m not done yet.” Kaneki then quickly straddled Hide and moved his head down to Hide’s semi flaccid penis. “You smell so good Hide,” Kaneki cried and gave his dick a kiss. This, along with Kaneki’s penis being in Hide’s face, woke Hide up for a second round. Kaneki took Hide’s newly revived member into his mouth and swallowed as much of it as he could before he pulled back up for air. Hide simply moaned in excitement and his head rolled against his shoulder in pleasure. Kaneki then put Hide’s dick in his mouth again, but this time he flicked the tip of it with his tongue. Hide, who had just put Kaneki’s dick in his own mouth, moaned so deeply that Kaneki felt the vibration travel through his body. 

 

Kaneki slowly bobbed his head up again and again, each time flicking the head with his tongue and sucking with as much force as he could. He knew he was doing a good job because Hide was moaning constantly at this point. However, Hide was not doing a bad job either. Hide was similarly using great sucking force, but he instead used his tongue over the whole underside of Kaneki’s penis, ending each bob with a swirl around the head. The two were sucking and moaning all at the same time. Hide could feel Kaneki pulse in his mouth as he was getting close to discharge. Kaneki could feel the same. Almost simultaneously the two came in each others mouths, and swallowed before they could register the other doing the same thing. Kaneki then flipped back and nestled his head on Hide’s shoulder.

 

“HIde.”

 

“Yes Kaneki?”

 

“Can we, can _you_ , go once more?”

 

“It depends. Can you?” Hide replied while giggling.

 

“For you, I’d do anything,” Kaneki smiled before sitting up. In one fluid motion, Kaneki wiped the sweat drenched hair from his face, got on top of Hide, and got Hide inside of him. Hide tried to sit up to give Kaneki a kiss, but he was forced down by Kaneki’s hand and given a wink. With that, three red kagune burst from the small of Kaneki’s back and slithered there way towards Hide. One held his left side down, the other his right side, and one remained hidden from sight. As Kaneki reached over and grabbed the lube he leaned down to his blonde lover and said, “I’m going to be gentle, just like you were to me.” With that, Hide felt a cold liquid at his entrance. Hide simply smiled and nodded before Kaneki’s third kagune pushed its way into Hide. It had thinned to the width of a finger, but it was able to explore three times the depth.

 

Hide groaned loudly ad Kaneki bounced um and down slowly on Hide’s dick, and as the kagune worked its way inside him. As if that wasn’t enough, the other two kagune began to stroke his body. Hide’s vision blurred as he felt stimulation from all over his body. With each touch, his body felt the affects of a shock, and as the kagune inside him found his sweet spot, all he could do was open his mouth and roll his eyes back. Kaneki too was feeling immense pleasure. Each time he rose and fell on Hide, his own prostate was stimulated. Along with the feeling he got from rubbing his own member, and his nipples, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came again. “Hide. Hide I’m gonna cum.” Kaneki managed to moan out.

 

“Kane- me too. So close,” Hide replied. 

 

Kaneki then sped up, and Hide began to trust into Kaneki as he fell. “Fuck me. Fuck me. FUCK ME. FUCK ME!” Kaneki screamed with each connection. Within a minute the two were blinded by pleasure. Kaneki’s kagune retreated into his back, and just as the one inside Hide pulled out, the two came. Cum from Kaneki landed on Hide’s face, neck, and chest. While the cum from Hide ended up deeper in Kaneki than the first round. With Kaneki screaming, at his relase, and Hide screaming just after, one would believe that he pair were getting murdered rather than orgasming. 

 

Kaneki fell on top of Hide, and Hide’s body lost all form of strength. “Hide. Thank you for always being there for me. For always helping me. For always loving me.” Kaneki breathed out.

 

“Kaneki, thank you for always accepting me, spending time with me, and loving me.” Hide whispered in reply.

 

“I love you Nagachika Hideyoshi. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone or anything before.”

 

“Kaneki Ken, I love you more than you could imagine. I will never leave you, and I will always be with you.”

 

“Goodnight Hide.”

 

“Goodnight Kaneki” And with that Kaneki fell asleep in Hide’s arms, completely forgetting about that afternoons incident, and Hide’s “Injury”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means so much to me!!!


End file.
